


Chemistry Lab Partners

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, Fluff, Lab Partner, M/M, Random - Freeform, becuase of season greeting photoset, i don't know what is this, titration, wrote at 2 am so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: “Uhm Doyoung?”Doyoung looks up and gasps dramatically, “Oh my god, Jaehyun!”Universe hates Jaehyun.“This is the 3rd time!”“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun wants to cry.“Again?”“Titration is so hard!” Jaehyun whines.au where they are chemistry lab partners and somehow bickers a lot.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Chemistry Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. It's been awhile.   
Jaehyun and Doyoung got paired up in season greetings so I end up writing this.  
Not beta, apologized in advance,

Jaehyun and Doyoung are good friends and they have a good friendship but weirdly when it comes to being lab partner for their chemistry class, they become fussy and unknowingly behave like enemies.

During the lab, there always something happens. There will be something wrong and they always end up bickering—_which also kinda amazing how their classmate just ignores them for being noisy._

Today class, they will do about an acid-base experiment to know the concentration of an unknown solution. And for that, they will be using a titration method and Jaehyun hates it so much. Mainly because he is so bad at it no matter how many times he tries. 

It’s actually a simple experiment but one wrong move can become messed up. One drop can ruin the solution so they have to be very careful because each drops matters. 

And not only that, Doyoung is so hard to please so he can’t really give a half-ass solution since the other wants to be very accurate which Jaehyun understand pretty well. But it’s titration, and accuracy isn't favoured him. Jaehyun wants to throw all the beakers to the ground, to see them scatters. 

Jaehyun has argued one time. “Why don’t you just do it then?” he asks angrily as he keeps being scolded by Doyoung.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and says, “are you seriously asking that?”

“And what if I am!”

“If I do it, then you will never get better Mr. Jung,” Doyoung says as matter of fact.

Jaehyun wants to cry his eyes out how Doyoung makes so much sense. And that even if they always fights, Doyoung always looking after him. Its a school lab where students can mess up as much as they can to learn for future workload but Jaehyun dislikes it when Doyoung starts to complain. “Then don’t mad at me,” he pouts, a little upset. 

“Yeah right, I won’t complain if you finally know how to do it because just how many times do you have to mess up the titration Mr. Jung?”

“Not many,”

“Nah ah,” Doyoung shakes his head, glares. “Ma-ny,” he emphasizes the word, sharp with precise pronunciation.

Doyoung looks smug and Jaehyun never wants to wipe up the smile on the other face when he usually likes Doyoung’s smile. So he just stuck his tongue, childishly. 

“Just do your work,”

...

So back to the lab session, Jaehyun is of course in charge of the titration—_Doyoung in charge of preparing the solution and do the calculations_. They have six solutions to be titrated and Jaehyun is still on his second solution after takes him about almost 30 minutes to titrate the first one which somehow messed up bad. His excuse? It’s been awhile they doing titration and Jaehyun is getting used to it—_Doyoung rolls his eyes when Jaehyun gives his excuse_.

Jaehyun swirls the conical flask of HCl solution while watching the drop by drop of NaOH from the burette, waiting for it to turn into faint pink. As he watches, trying to concentrate, not wanting to mess up, he then hears a peal of laughter. It’s soft yet melodic and he knows it belongs to his lab partner. 

Jaehyun stops the drop as he looks up, looking at Doyoung who is supposed to be in front of him but is not there. He turns around and sees Doyoung is chatting with their classmates Taeyong and Yuta, even doing the experiment for them. _Why would he do that?_ He frowns, feeling grumpy. Doyoung is supposed to pay attention to him. He is Doyoung’s lab partner. They should be together. 

Jaehyun turns around back to his titration solution and tries to finish his solution by himself. The second solution is done, so he did the third one and then proceeds to do the fourth one without any mistake. It’s a miracle! Yay, but Jaehyun still a bit grumpy that he can’t flex this at Doyoung. 

“Oh, you are almost done?”

Jaehyun looks up and sees Doyoung who comes back. He didn’t smile and just says, “yeah, I didn’t do any mistake.”

“Oh wow, that’s great,”

Okay, Doyoung just praises him and Jaehyun is a bit stun because he didn’t expect that. He stares at the other who looks at him with curious eyes too. “Wh-what did you just say?” he asks again, wanting to hear Doyoung praises him again. For that, Jaehyun concludes that maybe he has praise kink. _Maybe._

“I say, that’s great, wait—” Doyoung widens his eyes in horror (and Jaehyun is kinda scared of why) and shouts, “—paid attention to that!”

Oh, OH! The solution. Jaehyun quickly focuses on his solution that he unknowingly continues on swirls which already turns bright and bit dark pink. He quickly stops and turns off the buretter’s stopper. His face darkens. 

“That’s a failure,”

“This is your fault!”

“What, why?”

“You talk to me!”

“Well, I’m sorry but—”

“—why did you even suddenly praise me out of nowhere?”

“Why can’t I?”

“I lost my focus because of you!”

“I’m sorry then,”

“That’s not a sincere apology,”

“Huh? I am sincere. Don’t be ridiculous,”

“So it’s my fault now?”

“I never say that,”

Jaehyun is so upset not only because he messed up but he knows Doyoung is mocking him right after the other just gives of a praise (Nah, it’s actually just Jaehyun’s imagination as Doyoung didn’t do that). He starts to argue, blaming it at Doyoung, saying things that he didn’t mean it but ends up saying. Hence, they end up fighting and bickering.

Their classmates all have this one sentence in their mind. _Ah, they are fighting again. _

...

Their lab teacher didn’t come to the lab that day so it’s their lab assistant who is watching over them if they get burnt by the acids which are very unlikely since the experiment is pretty simple. Hence the assistant mostly in their room at the back and even if they hear Jaehyun and Doyoung’s heated arguments, they kinda used to it. 

Jaehyun gives up. He starts to realise he’s getting really petty and being nonsense when it isn’t really Doyoung’s fault. That he’s more upset that Doyoung seemly enjoy being partners with other except with him. And he understands why because he’s bad at it. _damn it, titration._

So Jaehyun takes off his gloves and then walks out the lab, ignoring whatever Doyoung shouting at him. Firstly he wants to calm down. Secondly, maybe he should try to cry at the far end corner of the building. 

...

Jaehyun sighs for the nth times, didn’t know how much time he just had wasted for calming down (honestly it isn’t that long). He kinda feels embarrasses after replaying back their argument, knowing fully well he just being childish and preferable jealous. 

Jaehyun squats down at the far end corner, thinking about how he should go back to the lab and apologizes to Doyoung. He just makes fool of himself and didn’t want to admit that in such short amount of time. 

But Jaehyun also know their lab is still going and he didn’t like to throw his part of work to Doyoung. That’s not fair and not Jaehyun’s style of work. They are partners for a reason. 

Jaehyun is so deep in his thought that he didn’t realise someone is already squatting beside him.

“Are you gonna keep on ignoring me, Jaehyun?”

Someone whines beside him, Jaehyun snaps from his thought and turns to his side, only to find Doyoung. “Doyoung?” _What? When? Huh?_

Doyoung smiles. He then pokes Jaehyun’s forehead which been frowning due to confusion with his finger. “Yay, you notice me finally,” he cheers. 

“H-how long you been here?” Jaehyun dumbly asks.

“I ran after you when you walk out of the lab,”

“You follow me,” Jaehyun says calmly, finally understand while he shouting in his inner mind. _WHAT? HE’S BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING? HOW THE HELL I DIDN’T KNOW? IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be mad at you or anything. I’m here to give my sincere apology,”

“I—”

“Are you mad at me, Jaehyun-ah?” Doyoung asks eyes shows that it's getting teary.

Just what did Jaehyun do to deserve such a good friend like Doyoung? It is Jaehyun’s fault but Doyoung apologizes instead first. This isn’t fair. How Doyoung can be an angel and devil at the same time? Doyoung is so unfair. 

“I’m not mad,” Jaehyun mumbles but loud enough for Doyoung to hear it. “And I want to apology too. I’m sorry for my behaviour before,”

Doyoung shakes his head, “it’s fine. Maybe I’m being a bit harsh to you.”

“Hey, Doyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you disappointed at me?”

“Uh, why would I?” Doyoung blinks his eyes, confused. 

“I mean, I make mistake so much,”

“Well, you are pretty bad at titration not gonna lie but you are good with everything else,” Doyoung explains. Which is true, because Jaehyun is good at doing other experiments. “Did I make you feel that?” he asks, sounds a little sad.

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, feeling a little sad that Doyoung is sad. So he shakes he head but still honestly says, “a little, maybe a little but I don’t mind now.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Wait, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Jaehyun panics when Doyoung starts to tear up. He didn’t mean to make Doyoung cry. What should he do now? How to calm down the other?

Doyoung then giggles. 

Jaehyun stops from panicking and raises his eyebrow. “Why are you suddenly laughing?”

Doyoung wipes his tears and then looks at Jaehyun. “You look so funny when you are panicking. My tears all dried up because of that,” he chuckles. 

Jaehyun pouts as he flicks Doyoung’s forehead as small revenge because making him worry like that and even have the ability to mock him. “Hey, Doyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you fine being lab partner with me?”

“I am,”

“But, you look like you are having fun with Taeyong and Yuta back then,”

There’s a moment of silence. Jaehyun kinda regrets of saying that.

Doyoung’s eyes brightened up, shining and then smiles so widely as he asks, “are you jealous, Jaehyunie?”

Jaehyun definitely regrets saying that. “No,”

Doyoung stares. 

“Okay, maybe I am,” Jaehyun answers truthfully knowing that his red ears already gives away the answer. One of human mystery he got. He can’t lie that much. _ damn it, _

Doyoung then laughs. “Your ears are so red,” he says while pinching Jaehyun’s cute ears. 

Bear in mind, they are still squatting but facing each other the whole time. A little amazed how they still manage to do it without feeling tired. 

“Kim Doyoung,”

“Sorry, I’m kinda bored for I just go and bother Yuta and Taeyong. They are just fun to play with,” Doyoung says, smiling. “But of course, I like being with you too,”

“Oh, I feel like I’m just blindly petty,”

“Aww,” Doyoung cooes as he pats Jaehyun’s head. “So cute,”

Jaehyun likes it when Doyoung pats his head. It feels nice, very nice and calming. He just lets Doyoung pats his head for a while and when Doyoung done, he quickly grabs Doyoung’s hand. 

Doyoung is surprised. 

“I like you,”

“I like you too,”

“Doyoung, what I mean is that I love you,” Jaehyun says, explains for far more specific and he just risks everything to confess. Suddenly feeling a little nervous that he just say it at that moment, at tgat time. 

“Jaehyun, I know that so I love you too,”

“You do?”

“Why are you so shock?”

“It just a bit surprising,”

“That’s weird. I already show I am interested in you,” Doyoung pouts. “Everyone in the class know it,”

“Oh,” he didn't know that.

“And I just waits for you because you didn’t seem like are sure you like me,” Doyoung says, tone ends up softly toward the end. Showing that he has his own doubts. 

“I’m dumb,”

“But you are my dummy, so it’s fine,”

“Why are you so soft normally but evil during the lab?” Jaehyun complains. 

“Only to you, only to you,” Doyoung laughs. “But I never imagine you would confess here,”

“The moods just right!”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go back to the lab. We still have work to do,”

Doyoung stands up, legs a bit wobbly because he been squatting for so long which Jaehyun also follows. They are holding hands, starts to walk back to the lab, when Jaehyun then says.

“Doyoung,”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,”

Doyoung just giggles. 

...

They are back at the lab, and Jaehyun still doing the titration, continuing where he had left. Their other classmate obviously has done and they are just chilling with each other while doing the calculation. Which Doyoung who sits in front of him also doing the calculation. 

Jaehyun tells Doyoung about he being petty and just wants Doyoung to focus at him to which he gets a full blast of laughter from the other. Even though Doyoung like that, he actually did tries his best to focus on Jaehyun. Jaehyun mentally blames himself how he likes the attention and also blames for being absolute petty. So he takes note to change his behaviour to be worthy of Doyoung’s love. 

And then, as if the universe hates him. Jaehyun panicky looks up at Doyoung and calls the other. "Uhm, Doyoung?"

Doyoung looks up and gasps dramatically, “Oh my god, Jaehyun!”

The universe must really hate Jaehyun. 

“This is the 3rd time!”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun wants to cry. 

“Again?”

“Titration is so hard!” Jaehyun whines.

Doyoung also wants to cry as he gives another batch of solution to Jaehyun which Jaehyun just quietly accepts it. When will they finish this simple experiment?

_I hate titration so much!!!_

...  


**Author's Note:**

> "I wrote this at 2 am in one sitting. Surprise, surprise." 
> 
> my cc here, [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
